Wanted No More
by JKPopListenerS
Summary: What happens when Sakura murders the Hokage and her teammates? She runs away...What happens next , only you'll know when you read. ITASAKU Rated T for language and scenes.
1. Ch1 - A sweet Fragrance

Hello again. Here's one of my next stories which includes ItaSaku. I rated it M because of the language used and a few scenes. I know I don't excel at writing in english because it is not my mother tongue. I'm from Romania so it's pretty hard. Take it easy on me ok? **Please Review and Reply.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1 - A SWEET FRAGRANCE_**

* * *

"MISSING NIN WANTED! MURDER OF KONOHA! SAKURA HARUNO, AGE 21, MEDIC NIN!"

That's what was writen on one of the posters spread through Konoha and all the other villages and organizations. The woman let the  
poster fall out of her hand freely. "Guess this is the end." thought Sakura when she was leaving the Leaf. "Or not."  
"I couldn't let them find out the truth. I will do all it takes to defend the pure truth behind everything."

"Huh what is that?" one of the Akatsuki members asked. Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan were gathered at the gate of the village of  
the Mist. "Wow. Who's that?" Deidara couldn't stop himself. "Missing nin wanted! Konoha? Seriously? A woman?"

"Konoha?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah. It's writen here. Murder of Konoha. Hey isn't this Itachi's village?"

"Uh-huh." Sasori said emotionless.

"What does it say Deidara?" asked Hidan.

"It says...Missing nin wanted! Murder of Konoha ! Sakura Haruno, age 21, Medic nin!"

"Huh? Sakura...Haruno? Sasori knew very who she was.

"You know her?" asked Tobi.

"She's the one who made me like this. I'm telling you, she's not a weaklin." Sasori glared at the piece of paper.

"Who do you think she killed?" asked Hidan.

"It doesn't say. Though she's pretty. Look here. She has long pink hair. Pink? What the...?"

Meanwhile they were talking they saw a sillouete in front of them. The Akatsuki took glance and afterwards they continued their  
discussion. Slowly the sillouete closed the distance between them and passed by a few meters. The person had a black cloack and  
two locks of pink hair could be seen under the hood. However the Akatsuki didn't see anything, they just smelled. The fragrance of  
cherries drew their attention.

"Hey there. Are you a girl?" asked Deidara. "You have a nice smell." The sillouete stoped.

"It seems we found a new fun." said Hidan. The person turned around but didn't do anything.

"Akatsuki." that is all the person said.

"And she has a sexy voice too." whispered Deidara to Tobi.

"Remove your hood. Who are you?" said Sasori.

"You wish you hadn't met me." her voice could be hardly heard but the members still heard her.

"Pretty arrogant, aren't we?" mumbled Sasori.

* * *

"My reputation doesn't allow me to listen to other's orders. Got a problem with that?" The girl rose her head to look at them. All  
the members could see were her green-emerald eyes glittering under the hood. "However...I'll let you take a look." She removed the  
hood and dropped the cloak.

"Whoa! Isn't she...?"

"Haruno Sakura." a voice said from behind the members.

"Oh? If it isn't Sasori from the Sand. Am I right?" She whispered with a husky voice knowing that he could hear her.

"To get on a Wanted Poster you must have done something extremely bad." said Tobi.

"Of course. I killed a lot of people." Sakura smirked at them.

"Who exactly?" Tobi asked again.

"So many questions... I'm afraid you won't get your answers. Well at least not today." chuckled Sakura. A small cold breeze passed  
by them fluttering their cloaks. Sakura bent over after her cloak and covered herself with it. She turned around about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Deidara.

"My time is way too precious to lose it with some losers." when they heard what she said the Akatsuki members frowned not really  
glad regarding her answer. Tobi stepped forward.

"We might need a shinobi like you in our organization. Interested?" the offer that Tobi made to Sakura made her stare intensely at  
the other members. She was waiting for an unexpected attack.

"What makes you think that I would want to be part of your little charade? You guys are worthless. You only care about those  
bijuu's and their jinchurikis." She was merciless with her words.

"If you agree you can do what you want as long as you help us too. You won't lose anything. However if you don't agree..." Tobi  
made a little pause..."We'll have to kill you. So it's your decision whether you want to join or not...but it will have  
consequences." he ended his speach by retreating near the rest of the group.

"Hn...You do have a point here. But what makes you think that you can kill me? You don't even know what I can do." Sakura already  
made her mind up.

"We're more numerous than you...after all you're on your own. So why not accept?" Deidara was ready to attack her.

"Alright. I'll join you however...You'll have to give me a few answers at my questions. Deal?" She yawned. "So tired."

"Deal. Let's head to the hideout for now. I'll tell you a few things regarding the organization."

"Hn...Just a question...Is Uchiha Itachi still in the organization?" Sakura asked looking ahead while jumping from tree to tree.

"Oh someone likes Itachi." said Deidara and after he soon regreted it as Sakura's fist collided with his left cheek. "Hey ! That  
was uncalled for."

"Why are you asking?" Tobi glanced for a while at Sakura.

"It seems I have some good news for him."

"Why do you say so? Something regarding his family, specifically Sasuke?"

"Hn...kind of...But I'll only tell this to him. You know, it's something personal." She smirked as she followed the members to the  
hideout. They arrived after a few hours of continuously running. It wasn't something special on the outside as Sakura saw,  
actually it was pretty simple.

"We're here, but it seems we're the only ones here. How about we get to business dear Sakura?" Sakura frowned at his question.  
"Take a seat."

"Like I said, drop the cutesy. It won't work on me. Now tell me the important things and skip the useless details." Tobi gave up  
on what he wanted to say to her and continued as Sakura sat on one of the chairs.

"I'll be giving you tomorrow your cloak and clothes. Here's our organization ring, consider it a symbol of it. There are no rules  
regarding who you want to kill just announce beforehand. So that it doesn't mess with our missions. Got it?" He gave her the  
supposed ring and by mistake touched her skin. She was as cold as ice.

"Anything else?" she said retreating her hand. "Don't mind the coldness."

"This is all. Oh and tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the members."

"Great." her tone was not one of a happy girl. She didn't want to see or meet anyone. She just wanted to take a bath and sleep.

"Now i need to leave for some matter. Guess you can handle yourself around here right? By the way if you make 2 lefts from the  
kitchen you'll find a hot spring. It's just a small pond with hot water."

"Hn...My room?"

"Second floor the last door on the right. I'll leave now."

* * *

"Ok. See ya." saying these Sakura rose from her seat and began her inspection around the hideout. It had 3 floor with 6 rooms on  
each one. Before going upstairs she decided to go find the pond.

"Sooo you've decided to join huh?" Sasori met her along the hallway.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asked not looking at him .

"You almost killed me once and you ask me what my problem is? Seriously?" the red-head was pretty angry and Sakura decided for now  
not to make him any angrier.

"Don't take it to heart. Let's say we had a warm-up spar."

"Alright. I'll drop it off for now but remember that I didn't forget." he turned around and left.

"Even if i had to fight you a second time I would still do the same. I won't kill you for now." thought Sakura to herself.

Sakura continued her way towards the hot spring. She entered the small hall leading to the pond and she undressed off her clothes  
and put a towel on her body and one on her hair. Slowly she entered in the steamy water being careful of the slippery stones. Her  
skin slowly got used to the water's temperature and finally relaxed. However Sakura knew that someone was spying on her.

"You'd better stop spying on people or you're going to regret it. Go away if you don't want to get hurt." Sakura didn't look at  
the entrance but she knew the one in cause was Deidara.

"Oh dang. You found me out. Wanna bathe together?" he said smiling at her.

"Hn...I remember that guy, Tobi, told that I can kill anyone as long as it doesn't interfere with your missions. I think he won't  
really miss you." Sakura mumbled.

"Fine fine. Have fun bathing alone." saying these the blonde guy left with his tail between his legs.

* * *

Sakura washed herself and even swam in the small pond as she had a little bit of space. She leaned on a giant rock and relaxed her  
muscles. Thinking about old stuffs she stood and removed the towel on her head and left her hair fall freely on her back. The  
towel on her body fell by itself as it was soaked with water revealing her figure and pure skin. She bent over and touched a small  
thing on her left thigh which it seemed to be a wound made a long time ago and turned to a scar.

"Who are you?" a voice could be heard in front of her as she was facing the entrance to the pond but she didn't look at the  
intruder.

"Hm? I should have known that there are more jerks than that Deidara. Did he run through the hideout and yelled about me?"

"I asked you a question." the man's voice was low and husky and Sakura figured he started to get angry. She looked up to the guy  
who was talking to her. She froze the moment her emerald green eyes caught dark onyx eyes showing everything but emotion. Then she  
realized who she was looking at. It was no other than Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"You should know who I am. Don't you? Uchiha-san." whispered Sakura. She stood in front of him not moving once inch as she kept  
talking. "It's common sense to know your old friends right?"

"Haruno Sakura. What are you doing here?" his voice was not calm anymore. He moved his eyes from her face and looked at her body  
for a while. After a few seconds he stared at her again.

"I joined Akatsuki as you can see." Sakura bent over and took the towel floating in the water and wraped it around her body. She  
began to walk towards the Uchiha standing by the entrance.

"A little girl like you...?" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pushed to the wall in an instant as her hand almost grabed his neck. Itachi was using genjutsu on her and she was caught with her guard down.

"A little girl? Do I look like a little girl to you Uchiha?" Itachi's face was emotionless when she said his name without using  
the honorific. "I'm already 21 so it's my decision if I want to join Akatsuki or not. And don't use that little shit of jutsu  
cause it won't work on me." Itachi used his right arm to bind her hand above her head. This time she was the one pushed to the  
wall.

"Don't get in our way or you're going to get hurt little girl."

"Pretty talkative are we huh? Don't concern yourself with me Uchiha or you won't catch the tomorrow." Itachi weakened his grab and  
removed his hands when he heard Kisame enter the hot spring. Itachi took one step behind to allow her some space.

"I think it's enough with this quarreling." butted in Kisame. "Haruno-san...are you finished with your bath?"

"Hn...I'm going to sleep. Tell that leader of yours that I'll see him tomorrow." Sakura yawned and left but not before giving the  
Uchiha one last glance which showed only hate. The same as his brother.

"Who is she Itachi-kun?" asked Kisame.

"Just a little girl who doesn't what she got herself into." as Itachi finished his statement he left Kisame by himself knowing  
that he wanted to bathe before going to sleep.

* * *

**Like I said. I'm not very good at writing but I have so many ideas that it get's on my nerves that I can't emphasize all the scenes. Please Review and Reply so that i know if I should continue this or not. Love ya all. :D**


	2. Ch2 - No Reasons

_**CHAPTER 2 - No reasons**_

* * *

"I'm so bored. Isn't there anything we can do? I'm sick of staying in this hideout. Why not have some fun outside until we are given a mission?" mumbled Hidan to himself.

"You know we can't go outside now. There is a ruckuss outside though I don't know why. Just find something to do while you're inside." said Sasori.

"Just turn on the TV. Maybe we'll hear something." suggested Tobi.

A few members of Akatsuki were in the Kitchen: Deidara who was playing with his clays, Hidan getting bored, Tobi cooking, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Pein and Sakura. Hidan stood and went to turn on the TV since they didn't have a remote controller.

"This shit is so old. Can't we buy a new one? We have money right?" yelled Hidan.

TV News: "Here are the news for 2:00 pm. Haruno Sakura, murderer from Konoha was still not found. It seems that after she killed the victims she ran off and no one knows where. The special roots from other villages are still looking for her. This is a message from the Kages of the other nations: If you see her, don't let her escape."

"Wow. You're quite news Haruno-san. You even appeared on TV. Just who did you kill that the entire world is looking for you." asked Deidara smirking and looking at her.

"Shut your mouth. Those people were worth killing." Sakura glanced at Itachi and met his onyx eyes as he was looking at her.

TV : "The people she killed were all important to her so we don't know her reasons for doing such a cruel act. Next the ones identified as being murdered by her are:...The Hokage of the Village of Leaf, Princess Tsunade." Deidara fell off his chair after hearing what the voice on the TV said. Sakura and Itachi were still staring at each other.

"You still think I'm a little girl?" she asked breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! The Hokage? You can't be serious!" Tobi jumped off his chair and took 1 step behind.

* * *

TV: "The other ones are: Hatake Kakashi. She was known as the leader of Team 7 in which Haruno Sakura was a member. Uzumaki Naruto. He's the well known Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It seems that he was very close to her. And the last one: Uchiha Sasuke. His brother is known to be part of the organization Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. All these people were murdered for unknown reasons that's why the other nations claimed her as a Rogue Nin. Once again...If you ever happen to see her..." Sakura rose from her seat not listening to the news anymore and the rest of the members froze staring at the TV. She was about to leave the room when a hand from behind closed the door right in her nose.

"Where do you think you are going?" the one who slammed the door was Itachi.

"My room. I'm going to read some books. Why, you got a problem?" said Sakura nonchalantly. Itachi grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled.

"Get your hand off of me! Right now!" sakura struggled in vain since he wouldn't release her. His eyes were not dark anymore, she figured the last news took him by surprise.

"Sa-Sa...kura-san...Is that true? You...killed those people?" he was stuttering not knowing what to say anymore.

"And what if I did? I had my reasons and I'm not going to reveal anything to you. Uchiha release me or I swear that I'm going to kill you right here right now. Maybe we could talk face to face." Itachi released her but not because she asked him to but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Talk." he just whispered with a low voice. He was angry. And Sakura knew that he was strong maybe even stronger than Tsunade herself.

"Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes, and I will tell you. After all I should've told you these "sad" news by myself."

"I don't have time to play with you Haruno. You will tell me everything either way you'll end up not very great." Sakura left the kitchen and went to her room. She closed the door behind and leaned on it. She figured in the end that she was trembling with no reason. "I shouldn't be scared of him. Why am was I so scared when I saw his Sharingan?" damn you Uchiha.

* * *

Downstairs the other members were arguing over the incident before.

"Sasori, you did say she was strong but never said she was stronger than the Hokage herself." Deidara was still speechless. "She can't be this strong...I mean Princes Tsunade?" replied Kisame.

"From now on beware of her. She joined Akatsuki but we don't know what she might do without us knowing." ordered Tobi. "Itachi. Be careful with her. We don't know yet how strong she is."

"That girl..." began Konan to say "Remember that she is Tsunade's apprentice and it is rumoured to be even stronger than her master. I advise you to don't take her lightly."

"Alright. Itachi you go see what she has to say. Everyone, dismissed." ended Tobi still thinking about the news. "What bothers me is not that she killed the Hokage but she killed Uzumaki Naruto and Itachi's brother, Sasuke. If Itachi is not careful with her who knows what she might do?" he thought.

* * *

10 minutes later Sakura was changed in a white T-shirt and black shorts waiting on her bed for his arrival. She decided she would go to the bathroom before and exited her room. Not looking where she was walking she tripped on something which looked like a kid? "What is a little baby doing here?" she picked the baby in her arms for a few seconds when he grabed a lock of her pink hair. "You can't have more than 1 year huh little baby? Where is your mommy?" Sakura kept talking to the baby as if he could understand everything she was saying. And she didn't notice there was one more person watching her. Them.

"Oh. You're so cute." Sakura smiled at him when he chuckled.

"S-Sakura?" a voice could be heard on the hall.

"Oh. What is this kid doing here? You must be Konan right?" she asked before looking again at the little kid.

"Yeah. Well, that is my baby. Mine and Pein's." she replied trying to take the baby away from Sakura afraid that she might hurt him.

"Konan-san...I won't hurt him. Don't worry. I don't hurt kids."

"Why did you kill them?" asked Konan.

"I had my reasons, though I can't tell you. Um...Konan-san..."

"What is it?" she kept looking at the baby not knowing what to do.

"May I see him another time? I mean he's so cute. What is his name?" Sakura smiled at Konan leaving her in shock. She didn't know that Sakura had this kind of love towards children.

"His name is Yasuo. Sakura...I have a question..." she stuttered when Sakura looked at her.

"Huh? Sure you can ask me. We're both girls, we should talk more often to each other."

"The way you hold him...do you perhaps have a kid?" After Sakura heard her words her eyes went blank as if remembering something. She was emotionless. She looked at the baby as if he was the most important person to her.

"Huh?" thought the person who was eavesdropping on them. "She had a kid? When?" Itachi didn't move an inch from his spot so that they wouldn't know that he was there. "And did Sakura have this kind of affection?"

"Yes." that was all she said. She returned the baby to Konan and went to the restroom still not noticing Itachi.

"Have you heard everything? Uchiha-san." asked Konan.

"Hn...Are you going to tell her that I heard?" Itachi looked at the baby but didn't feel anything.

"No. I won't tell her that you also heard her. You'll tell her yourself someday. I'm leaving now cause i have to feed this little baby here. He must be hungry." Konan took her leave and Itachi entered Sakura's room still thinking about what Sakura said a few minutes ago.

"What did I do? I left my motherly side take over me for a second there. And now I have to deal with the Uchiha too. I just hope Konan won't say anything to the others." Sakura washed her face, took a towel and wiped the water on her face. She got out of the bathroom thinking about what she was going to do next. Uchiha Itachi was waiting for her in the room and was waiting for explanations. Which she was going to give to him.

* * *

**Did you like the continuation? Please Review and Reply regarding the chapter. I'll try my best to surprise you :D**


	3. Ch3 - Decisions

Hello. Here is chapter 3. Hope I didn't disappoint you with the scenes. :D **Review and Reply please** :D

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Decisions**_

* * *

"Uchiha." said Sakura as she closed the door to her room after entering. He was there reading a small book. She looked at him for  
a moment as he didn't answer when she called him. He didn't have his cloak on, just the usual attire. His eyes were following the  
lines in the book silently before he closed it and put it on the small table beside the bed. He looked up at her his eyes  
revealing everything but emotions. He studied her as she got closer to the window.

"Your brother...Do you hate me that I killed him?" she finally said.

"What were your reasons for doing so? I was the one supposed to kill him. He had to become stronger in order to fight me in the  
future." he said still sitting on the chair looking at her. Sakura was looking over the window as she spoke.

"He was an idiot. There was a time when I liked him very much. Just the thought that he could disappear hurt. But he didn't return  
my feelings."

"Is that your reason for killing him? I thought more of you Haruno." Itachi stood and started to walk to where she was until he  
was 2 meters ahead of her leaning on the wall.

"No." he looked away. "In the end I gave up. I finally understood that Sasuke was not the kind of person to give love. We just  
both walked away in different directions. But I couldn't forgive him for one thing."

"Hn?" he mumbled.

"He took away from me the most important thing." she looked at him straight in the eyes. "My life."

"Drop the jokes. There's no need for them." he glanced at her.

"I wouldn't tell you these if they were jokes Uchiha. I'm telling you this to know what kind of person your little brother is. But  
don't know why I'm even bothering. You brothers are both the same. Now I see where he got all that attitude of his from."

"When you say your life what do you mean?" he asked.

"That's all you need to know. Your brother took a part of his revenge on me and I gave you a dose of his own medicine." Sakura  
walked to the mirror and watched her reflection.

"Haruno that's not an answer." He appeared behind her back with a kunai at her throat. Any second he was ready to slice it and let  
her die there. But he didn't do anything. He just waited for her reply looking in the mirror.

"He killed...two people very important to me Uchiha. Now we're even. Now get that thing off my neck." Itachi returned to his place  
by the window.

"Where is he?" he looked over the window as if trying to find someone.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is his body? I hope at least you had the common sense to bury his dead body."

"From what I heard the shinobi from the Leaf took his body and brought it in the village. That's all I know. They betrayed me.  
You've got your answers now, so get out of my room." she turned to face him.

"Hm? Don't talk to me like that. You'd better be grateful that I didn't kill you a second ago. Beware of me Haruno. You never know  
when something strikes you from behind." saying these he left her room.

* * *

"I wish I..." Sakura laid on her bed looking at the ceiling in darkness. Her thoughts began flowing in and out of her head in the  
end letting her falling asleep. She slept all night long and as always she was having the same nightmare. The one when she got cut  
on her thigh.

"Sakura...dinner is ready. You can co..." Konan enter Sakura's room and saw that she was asleep and watched her for a couple of  
seconds. "You suffered a lot in the past didn't you? Your screams can be heard on the entire floor." she whispered to herself.

"Mayu...ri...Sasu...ke..." Konan left her room and went downstairs.

"What's wrong Konan?" asked Pein as he hugged his lover. All the Akatsuki members were present in the kitchen. Including Itachi,  
who saw the pained expression on Konan's face.

"It's Sakura...She...I think she suffered a lot in the past. Every night she keeps having nightmares, which I guess it's the same,  
as she calls some names..."

"Huh? Sakura-san having nightmares? Well it's to be expected after what she's done."

"No. It's not like that. There are only 2 names that she's saying...Sasuke and Mayuri." Konan looked at Itachi. "Do you know  
something by chance Uchiha-san? He was your brother and..."

"Ever since I have left the village I never spoke to Sasuke. He was my little brother but we were never close. Does she say  
anything else beside names?" he asked.

"No. I'll try talking to her about this one of these days. I don't think it's appropiate to ask her now. And Uchiha-san I don't  
think at all that she's a little girl." she looked at Pein.

"I agree with you. Let's eat for now and leave her alone. By the way where is Yasuo?"

"He's in our room sleeping. You want me to bring him here?" she asked.

"Yes. I think he should eat something."

"Ok. I'll be right back with the little angel." saying these she sat from her seat and went upstairs. She opened the door to their  
room only to find that Yasuo was not there. Konan grasped and began looking for him everywhere: under the bed, the table; she  
searched the entire room but nothing.

* * *

"PEIN !" she yelled her voice still could be heard downstairs. As they heard her they all went upstairs to see what was wrong.  
Konan was there crying on the floor. Pein went to help her to the bed and listened to what she had to say. The others were waiting  
at their door listening too.

"I CAN'T FIND YASUO!" she cried out. "I left him on his bed sleeping when I came downstairs and now he isn't there. Where could he  
be? What are we going to do if we don't find him? What if he..."

"Sh. Calm down Konan. We'll find him. Everyone let's look for him. He couldn't have gotten far."

Everyone kept looking for him everywhere but couldn't find him. Konan couldn't stop her emotions anymore as she was going crazy.  
Itachi pulled her by the left arm in a room. "I think I know where he is."

"HUH? Do you? W-Where?" then she figured it out. "O-Of course. Why didn't I think about that? Pein. I know where he is. I swear if  
she hurts him in any way..." Konan pulled Pein upstairs and stopped in front of Sakura's room.

"Let me open the door. Maybe Sakura's still sleeping. She saw him right? She wouldn't hurt him."

"She told me she doesn't hurt kids. If she did something..." Pein consoled her and opened the door afterwards. Sakura was in her  
bed still sleeping but the little baby couldn't be found anywhere. "Let me get close to see." said Itachi and entered the room. He  
got close to Sakura's bed and stopped. There, in her embrace was Yasuo sleeping soundly. Sakura mumbled something in her sleep and  
Itachi bent over her to hear. "Mayu..." this is all she said as she was hugging the little boy. She smiled a little in her sleep  
and Itachi decided it's better not to wake them up. He went outside where the others where.

"So? Is he alright Uchiha-san?" asked frantically Konan.

"Yes. He sleeping soundly by her side. He must have heard her when talking and went there. After all I think he really likes her."  
said Itachi. They all entered Sakura's room and were shocked. Yasuo was resting at her chest playing in his sleep with her hair.  
He chuckled for a bit and smiled.

"Why don't we let him sleep here tonight dear?" said Pein to Konan.

"O-Ok. Thank god she didn't do anything to him. I was right to trust her. I think she'll make a good member of this organization.  
Am I right Tobi?"

"Yes. Even though she killed those people she still has a heart. Let's go for now and let her rest." replied Konan.

"Go ahead. I'll stay a little bit longer here." Itachi looked back at them watching them closing the door.

* * *

"Darkness." mumbled Itachi looking around the room. For a minute the time seemed to stop for him as he kept looking at the woman  
resting with a baby by her side. "That's right. She's not the girl that I've seen 10 years ago. She's a woman now." he thought.  
"But she's still the one who killed my brother. It wasn't time for him to die yet."

"Sasu...ke..." Sakura mumbled. Itachi stared at her for a few seconds. "Either way you love or hate him...he still appears in your  
dreams..." Itachi grasped the handle and opened the door. He took one more look at her and wanted to leave when he heard whispers.

"I'm sorry...Itachi...Forgive me." Itachi froze for a minute in the same place about to leave the room. He closed the door and  
left into his room. "Sorry? Forgive her?" Itachi kept thinking about Sakura's last whispers. "Was she refering to Sasuke?" he laid  
on his bed on the side and fell asleep still thinking.

A few days passed by as Sakura went in a mission with Deidara and Hidan. It took exactly 5 days. When they came back the only  
people present at the hideout were Konan, Pein and Yasuo. Konan was playing with Yasuo on the grass, while Pein was looking  
silently at them.

"Hey there. We're back." said Hidan spinning his weapon above his head.

"Are you done with the mission?" asked Konan.

"Yes. You won't believe it." yelled Deidara. "The girl here is so awesome. She did the entire work by herself. We just stayed on  
the side and watch. You should have seen..." as Deidara kept emphasizing the events Konan looked at Sakura and saw that she was  
full of dirt.

"Um Sakura-san..." interupted Konan. "Would you like to take a bath together in the pond?" Sakura looked at her and afterwards  
looked at her clothes. "Yeah. I would really like one. Rather I need one." she smiled leaving the men stunned.

"I didn't know he could smile like that. During the mission she was like a stone." whispered Deidara.

* * *

"Isn't that Kisame with Itachi? Where were they?" Hearing their names Sakura turned around to look at the two guys who were coming  
towards them. "What the hell happened to Itachi? He's full of wounds and blood." Deidara ran towards the two men and helped Kisame  
carry Itachi as he was unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Konan frantically.

"Nothing. Just had to deal with an angry Bijuu. The Seven-Tails." Sakura stood in the same place watching the scene and Itachi.  
What scared her was not the wounds but the fact that he was unconscious. "Uchiha!" called Pein but in vain. He couldn't hear a  
thing. "The blood is flowing everywhere." pannicked Konan.

"Don't touch him. And spread farther away." yelled Sakura. "If the wounds keep bleeding it means he was poisoned."

"I remember that guy used something but I didn't see. It might have happened that time." said Kisame.

"Konan. Bring me some bandages and a bowl with sake. He's going to need it." Sakura decided to help him. After all they were  
now comrades. "You can heal him, Haruno-san?" asked Pein. "I'm Tsunade's apprentice, a medical nin. Did you forget?" Sakura kneeled by Itachi's left side and began using her skills in order to stop the bleeding and help him regain his consciousness. A green light of chakra came out of her hand as she was moving it across his entire body from head to toe. The bleeding stopped in the end. What was left was for him to wake up.

"Here's the bowl and the bandages." said Konan. "Alright. Help me to bandage him. Kisame and Pein, please hold him down well." What I'm going to do now it's going to hurt. I need him awake to extract the poison out. Ready?"

"When you are." replied Kisame.

"Alright." Sakura moved the bowl under Itachi's nose so that he can smell the alcohol. Itachi blinked at the smell which meant he was starting to wake up. "Ok. Hold him." Sakura began to extract the poison and as she was doing this Itachi was hurting like hell. She put the poison extracted in the bowl and it began to disolve. As if it was being burned by the sake. "Ok two to go and we're done." She did the same thing twice and afterwards Itachi fainted from the pain. He was hurting however he clenched his teeth and didn't let one sound escape him. They brought him into his room and laid him on his bed to rest.

* * *

**Oh well...Here i finished Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I might have some grammar errors and sorry about that. I'll revise it and correct them. ****_Please Review and Reply. Love ya_**


	4. Ch4 - Proudness

**Here's Chapter 4. Have fun reading it :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Proudness**_

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Itachi, just promise me something. Promise me that you'll take care of Sasuke!" said Fugaku looking ahead. "Even though we have different beliefs...I am proud of you." said Fugaku sitting on his knees beside his wife at the Uchiha Mansion.

_*end of flashback*_

Itachi slept for 2 days when he woke up suddenly soaked in sweat. "Mother, father..." he mumbled. "In the end I couldn't protect Sasuke." he sat in his bed looking down at his hands. "All i did was to protect him yet..." he couldn't finish his thoughts when Kisame entered in the room. "Hey. You alright?" asked Kisame.

"Hn...What happened?" Itachi was confused and didn't remember anything.

"Sakura-san used her medical jutsu to save you. You owe her this time." Itachi didn't know what to say.

"Haruno? Hm..." he tried to get off the bed but his legs wouldn't move. "My legs are numb." he said to Kisame.

"Yeah. She did say that you'll be feeling numb 1 or 2 days. She requested for you to stay in bed." Itachi frowned. "She wants me to stay in bed all day long? What does she think I am, a puppy?"

"If you move now you won't be able to walk." Said a girl's voice by the door. It was Sakura. "I gave you some medicine to numb you from you pain. You don't remember anything?" she looked at him intensively. "Kisame, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

"Sure, no problem." saying these Kisame left the two of them alone.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sakura took a seat on a chair preparing some medicine for Itachi.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a thank you? You know I saved your life 2 days ago. I could as well have left you there to die slowly."

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked again staring at her.

"For the same reason that I killed Sasuke. I want to prolong your pain. You loved him right? After all he was your little brother." Sakura didn't mean what she said. She just wanted him to feel hurt as he's did to other people.

"Shut up. I hated Sasuke for every reason that I had. No doubt he didn't like you. You're butting way too much in other's businesses."

"Stop it." she was the one staring at him now. "Stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to people. Don't you see that all you do is...hurt yourself and others?" Sakura couldn't hold her feelings anymore. She was angry at him now.

"Wh...What do you mean?" he removed the blanket on him as he felt his numbness was going away. He slowly moved his legs out of the bed and barely stood. "Don't move or you're going to fall!" yelled Sakura.

"And why do you care? Don't you hate me? Don't you hate me and Sasuke? Why would you care if I fall or not?" He started to move towards her he didn't manage only a few steps because afterwards he fell. If it was not for Sakura to catch him he would have hit his head hard. She caught him right before touching the ground. "You do care after all. But why?" He looked at her in the eyes. That time he thought for the first time he saw emotion in her eyes. Sadness and something else...

"We're comrades after all. Why wouldn't I care? I still hate you. But we're part of the same organization so..." she stuttered.

"You're not telling the truth Haruno. Your eyes are deceiving you." Itachi grabbed her hand when she wanted to remove it from around his waist. "You're talking nonsense. Let's get you on the bed." She helped him get on the bed and covered him with the blankets. However Itachi still didn't let go of her hand. "We'll talk about this another time. I'm tired."

"Alright. I'll let you sl..."

"I have one more question...One night you talked on your sleep and you said somethin: I'm sorry Itachi and Forgive me. What where you refering to?" Sakura froze and grasped.

"No-Nothing. Good-night." she left the room like a storm and she locked herself in her room. "It can't be. He heard me when I was sleeping...He doesn't know right? I hope..." Sakura was tired after taking care of Itachi so she just went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Itachi was feeling much better as he managed to go downstairs and outside. The numbness in his body was going away and he started moving before he became a vegetable. "Where is Haruno?" he asked after entering the kitchen where he has found Konan preparing some milk for Yasuo.

"She must be outside with Yasuo. By the way...Have you told her anything about her sleep-talking?" she asked.

"I asked her some things why?" Itachi frowned. "She asked me this morning if her screams everynight and if she can be heard by the others, and I told her yes." replied Konan.

"Hn...Did she tell you anything else regarding her past?"

"Unfortunatelly no. I tried talking to her about that too but in vain. She wouldn't say anyghing." Konan finished preparing the milk and went outside with Itachi following her. When they arrived outside Itachi stopped. Sakura was playing with Yasuo on the grass. She was laid on her back and holding Yasuo with her hands in the mid-air. He was chuckling and laughing having fun. "He really does like her." he said lowly knowing that Konan still heard him.

"Yes. Usually he doesn't like to be with anyone other than me and Pein. But with Sakura it seems that he's having fun. Remember when I asked her about her having a baby?" Konan looked at him. "Yes. Do you think it's true?" Itachi was still staring at the woman and the baby in front of them. "Yes. The way she express her motherly love towards him is...way too profound." Itachi stood there thinking about what Konan said.

* * *

"Sakura! I prepared the milk. Come here." yelled Konan.

"Yes. Let's go Yasuo ok?" She talked to the little baby and afterwards she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of him Sakura." said Konan smiling to Sakura.

"You know I consider him...It's not a problem Konan-san...He's wonderful." Sakura gave the baby to Konan and went inside the hideout.

"Hey Sakura. Ssup?" said Deidara.

"Nothing. Why?" she hisseed.

"Oi oi. There's no need to be like that. Just wanted to ask you if you wanna go into a mission with us." mumbled Deidara still affraid of her.

"Huh? Sure why not? These days staying inside were such a bore. When do we leave?" asked Sakura.

"In a few hours. It's going to be me, you , Itachi and Pein." he said.

"Itachi? Is it already time for him to in missions?"

"I'm already ok. This kind of mission won't do any harm to me." said Itachi from behind them. Sakura smirked when she turned around at him.

"I didn't give you permission to go in missions yet, being your medic and so..." she said not taking her eyes off his.

"I don't need your permission to go. You might have helped me there but you won't tell me what I can and what I can't do."

"I'm saying this for your safety." Sakura was not smiling anymore. "The poison that you had in your body made you wounds not stop bleeding. Who knows if those effects are still not in your body? Have you thought about that? And if something happens I might not be there to help you this time." she said looking at him.

"I can take care of myself. Who do you think I am? Think about this one more time Haruno." Sakura started to get angry. "You're the selfish, idiot, bastard, Uchiha Itachi. All the time your thinking only about yourself. Have you thought about the others once in a while?"

"Hey guys. H-How about this? We'll let him come with us and you Sakura-san stay with him. What do you say."

"No." they both said in unison.

"Then you two will just stay here. And with this we have it both ways." said Pein from behind them.

"Damn you Uchiha." hissed Sakura at him. "Talk about you." replied Itachi at her.

"If the things solved, Haruno-san, can I ask you one thing?" said Pein.

"Sure. What is it?" Sakura was looking now at Pein. "I'll take Konan in this mission, could you take care of Yasuo till we come back?" Itachi looked at Sakura. "Sure. My pleasure." she said smiling.

"Alright. Konan fed him now so you won't have to only around 1:00 am. I'm sorry to have you wake up to feed him." Konan came inside and put the baby in Sakura's arms.

"Pein-san. Don't worry. I've done this before." she looked at the small kid in her arms.

"You did?" Itachi asked. Sakura knew she said something she shouldn't. But there was no way back now.

"Yes. I'll take care of him well Pein-san. Go your way." she waved at the members leaving in their mission.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Yelled Konan from afar.

* * *

"Hehe." Itachi was still downstairs looking at Sakura chuckling at the little baby and he thought for a moment about a family.

"There's no room for one." he thought again.

"You're going to help me with him Uchiha. While I prepare his food later for him." said Sakura smiling at the baby.

"Did you really do this before?" Itachi asked again.

"Why do you want to know? It is none of your business." replied Sakura.

"I'm going to get him to sleep. Do you know where is Konan and Pein-san's room?" she asked knowing that he probably won't answer her.

"You might as well let him sleep in your room since he likes it." Itachi said something out of character.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was confused not knowing what to think about his affirmation.

"Did you know that some night he comes to your room by himself and sleeps with you? When he hears your...screams..." Sakura's eyes went blank. Itachi didn't know what to do: if he should take the baby from her or not. He approached to try but Sakura was holding him so hard that he even felt a shiver down his spine. He looked at Sakura and decided not to try. He let her come back to reality by herself. He called her name many times but in vain. In the end Sakura regained herself and turned around to face him.

* * *

"Uchiha can you bring him upstairs please?" she asked him. He nodded taking the baby from her. "I'm going to the hot spring. If something happens call me." saying these she left the kitchen leaving Itachi with the baby there. He brought upstairs the baby and entered Sakura's room. He laid the baby in her bed and he sat beside him. After a couple of minutes he figured that Yasuo wouldn't fall asleep if someone was not by his side and decided to lay near him. In 5 minutes Yasuo fell asleep and Itachi closed his eyes but not sleeping. He smelt Sakura's fragrance on her pillow and relaxed. He didn't notice he was so tensed until then.

After a while Sakura came into her room only to find the two of them in her bed. Itachi was not asleep but he kept his eyes closed listening to her steps. She walked slowly closer to the bed looking at the man and the baby in her bed. For a moment Sakura thought they looked so calm and peacefull. She didn't know that Itachi could be like that towards kids. She bent over and kissed the little baby's forehead and without thinking she also kissed Itachi on his. Afterwards she opened the drawer and took a towel and left the room.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and looked ahead. "Why did she do that?" he thought and blushed for a little bit. He looked at the baby and decided that he could leave now that he was asleep. He exited the room and closed the door. He went into his room and thought about things. "Something is not right. And I'm going to find out." He took a towel and left his room walking towards the hot spring.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I'll upload the next chapter soon **Please Reviw and Reply. Love ya all :D**


	5. Ch5 - Mother

I'm sorry if this chapter will make you sad because it did saddened me...Tell me your oppinion on this chapter cause i want to hear it especially on this one :(

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Mother**_

* * *

"Why did I do that?" Sakura was leaning on a rock holding her head between her hands. "How stupid of me." she thought not sensing that someone was approaching only when he was 2 meters away.

"Who...? You..." Sakura stuttered when she saw Itachi was naked in the pond 2 meters away from her. "I thought you were sleeping with Yasuo." she turned her head to the side.

"I wasn't. I just closed my eyes for him to take after me." He stared her in the eyes.

"Then you..." She looked at him frightened.

"Yes. Why did you do that?" he asked. Itachi slowly was closing the distance between them until he pushed Sakura to the wall with no escape. "Don't get so close." she whispered. "I thought you weren't afraid of me." Itachi replied.

"I'm not but...I'm not wearing a towel Uchiha. So keep your distance." Sakura tried to run to the side but the end of the pond was slippery so eventually she fell. However Itachi caught her in time by the waist. "L-Let me go." she yelled. "Stay still or we're going to fall. But I won't let go of you." Sakura was stunned for a second and afterwards she regained her composture.

"If you don't let go of me I swear..."

"You won't do anything. All you did until now was to save me or help me. You never even tried to harm me." He caught her hands and spread them above her head. "And there's nothing I didn't see at a woman that you have Haruno."

"Of course...after all you..." she clenched her teeth when she realised what she was about to say.

"I what?" Itachi glared at her trying to figure out what she wanted to say but in vain. Nothing was coming in his mind.

"Nothing. Let me go... It hurts..." she squeaked. "My stomache..." Itachi looked down at her lower body only to find an old wound right above her belly.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked. "Why do you have this cut here?" he caught her emerald eyes starting to tear. "Stop it. Please. It hurts so much." She was crying now and Itachi just stayed there and looked at her crying as she couldn't hold her emotions anymore. He just wanted to find out from her about a few things and he managed to make her cry like this. Just what hurt her so much in the past that she was like that?

"I want to know Sakura." It was the second time when he called her Sakura. She looked up at him to find not red eyes but onyx, dark eyes waiting for her answer. "That's where...my baby was killed." Itachi froze. "Her baby...killed?" he figured now why she was sad and hurt when she looked at the little Yasuo. Somehow it pained him too to find out such a thing.

"Are you happy now? Just...let me go...Please." she begged him with crying eyes and he couldn't look at her anymore. Without thinking he pulled her in a warm embrace and kept her close as she was crying. That moment it seemed for him that the time has stopped forever. Her crying stopped. She was shocked at what he did. She was expecting him to shove her away but he did the exact contrary. Then she came back to reality.

"Enough. I'm fine. There's no need for you to feel pity for me." Sakura was the one to shove him away. "This time you caught me with my guard down. It won't happen ever again. From now on...don't do such a thing ever again. After all I'm your enemy since I killed your little brother. That should be an enough reason for you to hate me." she said emphasizing the hating part.

"You're right. But the more I look at you the more I want to find out about your reasons for killing him and why are you so cold. You were not like that before, at least when I met you the first time." Itachi was serious now looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Those time are gone since a long time ago. But don't forget one thing: that the one who made me like this was your brother. And I'm never going to forgive him for what he has done. Not being able to read the truth he went on like a beast killing them seeking revenge." Sakura regained her composture and strength. She was not the weak Sakura that everyone knew. She arranged the towel on her body and exited the pond leaving Itachi in the same spot.

"How do you want me to leave you alone when you have that pain and sadness in your eyes? You pretend to be strong and thus you won't let your true feeling take over you. Just like a body without a soul." thought Itachi then he shook his head. "Considering her a woman is not going to take me anywhere. There is no space for feelings...Just like you said you're my brother's murderer.

"Feelings like love or like...cannot exist between Uchiha's and others." He left the hot spring and went inside his room.

* * *

The next 4 days they kept avoiding each other. The night before the arrival of the other members from their mission Itachi was the one to take care of Yasuo. He was in the "Living room" while Sakura was preparing Yasuo's milk. That was the only time when they had to face each other. Sakura entered the room and looked at Itachi holding the baby. "This is the right way. There's no way back." she thought to herself.

"Here's the milk." She handed the milk bottle to him and turned around to leave when she heard Yasuo trying to talk.

"Ma...ma..." Itachi looked at her. She turned around to look at Yasuo when he talked again. "Mama..." he was trying to break out of Itachi's hold to go to her. Sakura put her right hand on her mouth and turned with her back at them. She walked out of the hideout, Itachi's gaze still following her but not doing anything. He just watched her.

"Sakura !" Sakura was outside leaning on a wall and looking at the sky. She heard a girl's voice from afar. It was Konan. "Does it mean that they are back?" she thought.

"Hey Konan. Are you done with your mission?" she asked.

"Yes. Though it was a pain in the ass." Konan stopped and laid beside her. The other members went inside the hideout. "Hey are you ok?" Asked Konan.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. Um..." she tried to talk.

"What is it? Did something happen while we were away?" she looked at Sakura.

"Yes. Your son Yasuo..." Konan's eyes widened. "Ma...ma..." Konan was shocked. "Sp he finally talked?" She was so happy that she was almost dancing in the middle of the night. "Yes...he did..." Konan looked again at Sakura and she figured it out. "Oh

no...Sakura...I'm sorry..." Konan was trying to apologise.

"No. Don't be. I was shocked. Hearing him call me mother...it was wonderful...However I'm not his mother."

"I'm sorry. But what about your baby? Didn't you say that..."

"He's dead. He was killed while I was in my still 2 months." Sakura looked to the sky. "He must be one of those stars up there."

Konan watched Sakura as she was expressing her emotions for the first time. She was sad, hurt and she was feeling the most painful a mother could ever feel. "I have just one question. May I?" asked Konan.

"Yes." Sakura sighed. "Who was the father?" Sakura froze. Her mind became blank as she was remembering the night when she had the baby. It pained her to remember those moments as those were the most wonderful ones of her entire life. The only thing

Sakura could say and unintentionally was "Uchiha." Konan grasped.

"You can't be..." She tried to say something but her words wouldn't come out. "An Uchiha was the one to give life, and an Uchiha was the one to take it." Sakura told herself that she wouldn't cry and she managed to do so. Konan seeing her left her alone.

She went inside the room only to find the others playing with Yasuo. She searched for one person and found him. She had to talk to him.

* * *

"I need to talk to you dear." she said to Pein. "It's about Sakura." She tried to say it however low she could but Itachi still heard her and followed the two without them noticing.

"What is it Konan? Did something happen to her?" he asked. Konan laid her left hand on her belly. "Are you hurting there?" Pein was becoming nervous. "No. Not me. Sakura. I didn't tell you until now because I thought about her. She had a baby Pein." Pein understood what she said but didn't know what to say about that. "And he died. Killed."

"Who would kill an innocent being like a baby?" Pein was angry. "She told me that an Uchiha was the one to give life, and an Uchiha to take it." Itachi froze. "Was Sasuke the one who killed it?" he thought.

"Who are you thinking about?" asked Konan.

"I'm thinking about Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's brother. I think that's why she killed him." replied Pein.

"But even so how could he... I mean, it's a baby Pein. No wonder Sakura was so attached to Yasuo. And she told me tonight he called her mama...Do you know how she felt? I found her outside devastated." Itachi left the hideout without anyone noticing. In the end he couldn't leave her alone. "Was Sasuke really the one who did that to you? Why would he sleep with you if he killed your baby in the end? I didn't think that he would be that kind of person."

"Please don't tell anyone about what I told you ok? Let's just observe her for a while." asked Konan. Pein looked at her and understood her pain. Any mother would be grieffing over losing a child.

Itachi found her outside staring at the sky. That moment he thought she was beautiful. A tear rolled down on her cheek silently falling on her clothes. She didn't bother to wipe it. This was the second time he saw her crying. If really Sasuke was the one to kill her baby he had no right to hate her. "She said he took two most important things from her. One of them could be her kid but what about the other one?" he thought.

* * *

"Sa...kura?" a girl's voice could be heard from behind Sakura.

"This voice...Ino?" whispered Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know where this is?" she said nervous.

"So you joined the Akatsuki." whispered Ino. "After you killed them you joined this organization of low people. That say is true: **Birds of a feather flock together.**" she said.

"Stop talking like that Ino. Tsunade-sama predicted that she was soon to be targeted by Mist shinobi's. Sakura you can come back. The council decided that your act was not one of a treason and you were absolved of all accusations." The one who spoke was Anko. "Even though...she killed Sasuke...Did you kill him because he chose me? I thought you were a friend Sakura." Sakura began to tremble.

"Enough. I will not allow you to talk to her like that." Itachi got out from his hidden spot and defended her. "Uch..." He knew that she could break down any moment even though she tried to seem strong.

"Just like I said." Ino couldn't hold her anger anymore. "Why did you do that? Why did you have to kill him? You know how much I loved him!" Sakura decided that it was not fair for Ino to feel like that.

"Ino...You don't know what you're talking about. Is he that important to you? Do you even know what he's done to me? He did something irreparable."

"Sakura, I'm pregnant! How am I supposed to go on like that?" Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi was stunned too. He heard very well what she said. "You're...pregnant?" tried Sakura to say. Itachi finally understood why Sakura was like that. Sasuke slept with Sakura and afterwards he killed her baby.

"I know you're angry that he killed your sister but..."

"Sasuke...killed your sister?" Sakura looked at him. She didn't know what to say, but in the end decided that if the accusations were off there was no need to hold everything for herself. "Yes." she replied. "Sasuke was the one who killed my sister and..."

"Your baby." said Itachi and Ino froze.

"B-Baby? Sakura...you had a baby? And Sasuke killed him?" She looked at Sakura.

"Yes." she replied. "What proof do you have?" Ino was crying now. She knew she didn't have any right to be angry at her.

"I'll tell you everything. Meet me tomorrow at the hill to the nord-west from here. Tomorrow this hour you'll know everything." Sakura assured Ino. She had the right to know.

"Sakura...If you don't come...I swear...I'll find you myself and I will kill you." replied Ino and left with Anko.

* * *

"Sakura..." Itachi tried to speak to her.

"Since when are we so good friends that you can call me by my first name Uchiha?" asked Sakura.

"Stop trying to seem strong cause you're not. You're just a woman Sakura." He looked her in the eyes while her grabbed her arm.

"You have the right to hate my brother. He did something unforgivable, true. But stop trying to be strong cause all you do is show people how cold you are. Just stop running away from yourself."

"Run away? You're not the one to tell me this when you left your own village and your little brother and killed your family when you could have talked with him. Did you ever think that he could have changed Uchihas' minds? Did you ever think to open up to him and solve that problem together?" She pulled her arm from his grasp. "I know everything about that incident Itachi Uchiha. The one who ran away was you forcing your brother to hate and seek revenge. He felt lonely and the only thing he thought was how he could get power and revenge on you." Itachi's mind rethought everything that happened the night when he left the village.

"Don't talk to me about running away when you were the one to run away from yourself. I hate you because...You didn't know how to appreciate the relationship you had with him. He was looking at you Itachi." Sakura was crying now looking at him intensely.

"Why are you talking like you care about him? It's as if you never really hated him because he didn't like you back."

"You don't know a thing. But you will soon find out the truth. I wish everything was so simple from the very begining."

* * *

**Ohayy...While I wrote this chapter I felt my eyes tearing. I don't know how you felt after it but it saddened me.**

**Please Review and Reply. **


	6. Ch6 - The Truth

**Heeeyaaaas. Chapter 6 guys...hope you'll like it. Please Review :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - The Truth**_

* * *

Sakura went inside the hideout and in the kitchen she found the other members. Itachi followed her without saying anything. Everyone looked at her curious and Itachi knew why. They were wondering what happened outside. And Sakura's eyes were red.

"Konan-san. I'll be going upstairs to rest. If something happens please wake me up ok?" Sakura looked at her as she nodded and she left.

"What happened to her?" Asked Konan Itachi. "I can't tell you yet. I'll go up too." replied Itachi then she followed the pink-haired girl. He climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Sakura's door. Thinking. When the door opened in front of him.

"You do have a habit of stalking others, don't you?" she spoke. Her coldness didn't change at all. She looked at him, sensing her strength fade away. "Aren't you tired already?" she asked.

"What about you? Aren't you tired of showing a facade to others?" She flinched at his question. "Why the hell are you pestering me so much?" she yelled. "What do you want to know more?" Itachi stepped into her room and closed the door. He began to walk towards her as she kept stepping back.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered. "Don't get so close to..."

"What are you afraid of? Me? Don't think so..." Itachi stopped when Sakura thouched the wall with her back. "I'm not afraid of you. I never was. You only illusioned yourself if you thought that I was afraid of you. Why would I be afraid of the person I..." once again Sakura shut herself up. She was about to say something she shouldn't.

"You what? Sakura, all you say doesn't have sense at all. What did you want to say?" Itachi's gaze wouldn't leave her eyes.

"Nothing. All the time you make me say something that I shouldn't. But don't worry, tomorrow you'll find out everything and it's also the last time that you'll see me. I'll say just one thing." Itachi looked at her and shook his head. "If you want to tell me to hate you..."

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to say why and neither will you ask." Sakura turned her back to him. "Please leave my room." Itachi had questions and questions but it seemed that she wouldn't give an answer to them. He left the room and closed the door. Only then could Sakura let her tears fall. "I'm...so sorry. What I have done can never be changed...I cannot yearn for your forgiveness nor anything. That shows just how much I have to suffer from now on." Itachi listened her cries behind the door. He felt her sadness deep into his soul. He couldn't hate her.

"It seems your love for Sasuke still hadn't faded away. He will taunt you your entire life. You won't let go of your sadness."

* * *

The entire night Itachi couldn't sleep thinking about what was going to happen. In the middle of the night she heard Sakura come back to her room. "Just where did she go?" he thought. A few hours later he heard her screams again. She was having a nightmare again. It passed fast; the night. Itachi sat up on his bed and tied his hair. It was the time of truth. He walked out of his room only to find Sakura waiting for him on the hall.

"Follow me. Soon you'll know everything." She said out of nowhere. "It's time." He followed her after they exited the hideout. They kept jumping over trees until they arrived at the hill. Ino was already there waiting for Sakura's arrival.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"You're not the only one seeking for answers. Yesterday I promised you that I was going to give them to you. And to Itachi. I'll start by telling you about the incident in the village." Sakura turned to Itachi to face him. "All this time I lied." she told him. "Not about everything though. Shinobi from mist targeted Tsunade-sama and Naruto to kill them. Because of some mistake, Kakashi and Sasuke were with them. The mist ninjas were way too powerfull than them so they eventually just retreated for a while. They had to unmask them so they had no other choice but to hide. I was not there when it happened. They got ambushed. Because of some rumours the council of Konoha decided to blame me for their "deaths", but I supposed you know that Ino." she looked at her now.

"What do you mean rumours?" asked Ino but Sakura continued to talk. "When I arrived there...I found them lying on the ground but they..."

* * *

"Sakura. I got your..." a boy's voice could be heard at the bottom of the hill. Ino and Itachi looked down to see who it was. Ino's eyes started to tear while Itachi froze. There was Uchiha Sasuke on his own feet staring at them. And he was not alone. With him were Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi and Shizune who was helping Tsunade stay on her feet. Barely but able. "Were not dead."

"Sa-Sasu...ke?" stuttered Ino. Itachi looked at Sakura. She was gazing at the boy down the hill trying to make his way to Ino. "What the hell is going on Sakura? After the incident you decided to run away without telling anyone anything. And you joined Akatsuki?" yelled Tsunade.

"Follow me." whispered Sakura as she was going towards the 5 people at the bottom of the hill. Itachi looked at her speechless.

"Y-You...What is going on here?" asked Sasuke. "What are you doing with him?" he pointed at Itachi after they arrived down. He wanted to come closer to her. "I'm sorry about your sister but did you really have to join with him? He's..." Sakura looked at Ino hugging Sasuke. That's how love should be.

"That's enough. I never killed them. I was just helping them to find out about those mist shinobi. All this time I was lying about everything. I played my part well right? Itachi..." he was staring at Sakura. "Sasuke. Itachi...was trying to protect you when he killed the Uchihas. If he hadn't done that you would have been killed along with them. You didn't know but Itachi was a double-agent working for both Uchihas and The Root. Do you really think he would have done that if it wasn't for you? And you Itachi...stop thinking only about yourself. All this time thinking about the fact that Sasuke's better off without you...Can't you see the truth? Even now he's looking at you."

"I know." he sighed. "However Sasuke don't get the wrong idea. I didn't join the Akatsuki to help you Uchihas. I just wanted to be as far away from you as possible. I still hate you for what you did." she was angry.

"Wait. You said you lied about everything. I suppose the part with your sister is true. Regarding him killing your baby...was it also true?" Itachi stared Sakura in the eyes. She could feel her eyes tearing but she didn't want to give in.

"B-Baby?" whispered Sasuke. "What baby Sakura?" he mumbled. They all looked at her to see her shivering. She flinched.

"Sakura-chan..." whispered Naruto.

"Yes. She told me too. That...you killed her baby Sasuke." Ino spoke. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Sakura...what happened...?" asked Tsunade. Her mind went blank. All those memories came back to her flowing into her head. "Sasuke...should know about that the best..." Sakura looked at him as if blaming him for everything. "The one to give birth...was an Uchiha, and one was to take...it." she replied without thinking.

"Sasuke...What is she talking about? Are you..." whispered Ino.

"Don't think ahead. So it was that moment wasn't it?" he asked Sakura. "When I wanted to take revenge on you and killed Mayuri..."

"Yes. You didn't forget right? Neither did I. You knew what I did...and you seeked revenge on me...And you succeeded. You took your revenge on both Itachi...and me. For sleeping with him."

* * *

"W-Wh...at?" Itachi whispered. "You don't remember anything because I put a memory pill on your drink that night. I found you laying in the ground. You were bleeding and I couldn't let you die. After all you were his brother. That's when it all happened. I treated your wounds and while I was aiding you I...fell in love with you. Don't know what happened but my staying with you there...led to consequences. Two months later Sasuke found out and seeked revenge against me for betraying him. At least that's what he thought since he wouldn't see the truth behind what you did. That's when I got the scar on my thigh for protecting my sister. Unfortunatelly I couldn't save her." Sakura looked blankly at Itachi remembering everything.

"Afterwards Sasuke came for me without knowing that I was pregnant. The next night I was too tired to think and he caught me with my guard down. He striked me from ahead and stabbed me in my belly with his katana. I was seeing blood everywhere knowing what happened. I lost it even though I tried to protect it for as long as I could. This is the one thing that I will never forgive you for Sasuke."

"N-No...You can't be..." Sasuke stuttered trying to say something however words wouldn't come out. "I think it's time for you to talk to each other. It's been a long time and unnecessary events have occured." Sakura began walking away from them. "Where are you going?" asked Itachi.

"There's no need for me to stay here anymore. I'll talk to Konan and take my leave." Itachi looked at her, walking towards her. "So you came here only to run away?" Sakura was stunned. "I'm going back to the village. There's no reason for me to stay here. There are no chains holding me here. I'm sorry for lying all this time to you but you understand my reasons now. You've got back your brother. You have to solve things out."

"Don't you think you have some explanations to give?" he asked.

"I thought I already explained myself Itachi." hearing her say his name had somehow of an impact.

"Is this all you have to say?" he grabbed her hand.

"AND WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? Huh? I can't stay here because it will only hurt more and more. You don't even know what I've been going through all these days while I was here. Whenever I see you I think about it. I know you won't forgive me for what I did and I can't either yearn for it, but what do you want me to do? I can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry." Sakura ran towards the hideout and enter in a rush only to see all the members present in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." that's the only thing she said and went upstairs knowing that Konan was going to follow her and ask her questions. And she was not in the mood for answering them. "Itachi will explain everything to you Konan-san. I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry for lying to you." Sakura took all her belongings and left. A few seconds later Itachi broke in the hideout. "Where is she?"

* * *

I'm really really sorry if it's short and not what you expected. I've been thinking of this idea for days. _**Please Review :)**_


End file.
